


盛宴

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 老福特炸了遂搬运之。Rioton酒宴，占有欲，公开场合的私密性爱，强制爱，“现在就做”，失禁。
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote
Kudos: 12





	盛宴

在那场几乎伤透了卡尔顿元气的爆炸之后，生命基金会确实是从公众视野里销声匿迹了一阵的。  
钱和权可以帮到他很多，比如关于外星生物和点燃夜色后湮灭于沉寂的火箭，那些前来问讯的家伙们只字不提，只避重就轻的谈些关于火箭燃料泄露的问题——他感到怜悯，为他们贫瘠的大脑与无趣的灵魂。  
暴乱最近显得格外安静，那场大火着实消耗了他的精力，只偶尔在卡尔顿进食时探出脑袋来，它的宿主却义正言辞的拒绝了它企图摄取生鲜的要求。  
当然，是温声细语的解释了一堆它半个字也听不进去亦无法理解的东西。它无法理解地球上的很多东西，比如在它们的星球，胜者为王则意味着随心所欲——它不明白为什么卡尔顿总是要考虑那么多所谓的外界因素。  
正如当下，柔和的提琴声萦绕在室内，西装革履的男士们挽着礼服婀娜的女伴，她们顾盼生姿，淡金色的透明液体在高脚杯中流转，摇曳生辉。  
卡尔顿厌倦那些虚假的微笑与问候，人们暗地里议论着他，面上却装作十分关切，他冷笑着唾弃人性，却不得不戴着优雅得体的面具，端着酒杯继续参与其中。  
——而他体内的那位外星领袖的怒气值已经濒临爆满的边缘。

我不允许你感到抱歉。  
它终于咆哮出声，在卡尔顿表达了对当天遇难者——事实上他们死于暴乱的刀下而非火箭的爆炸——的哀悼以及深感抱歉后，暴乱终于爆发了。  
他们是自找的！能够死在我的手里，是这些低等生物的荣幸。  
卡尔顿习惯了在应酬时无视他耳边的声音，他的伪装天衣无缝，暴乱明白这一点——他花了一个晚上给它解释社交与树立一个良好形象（尽管人们心里都清楚那并不那么良好）在人类社会的必要性，尽管过程难以启齿，但无论如何，暴乱答应了在这方面将主导权交与他。

显而易见，今天的暴乱并不打算安分的遵守它的诺言。

光滑的流体悄无声息的钻入了正与一位小姐谈笑风生的总裁的内裤，他端着酒杯的手指一僵，在心底低声呵斥。  
暴乱显然不准备就此停止，触手轻缓的探入了那处早被开发完备的穴口，括约肌霎时咬紧，德雷克话音一顿。  
“抱歉，我去趟洗手间。”

他不想也不敢对他的共生体发怒，但质问的字句已在踏入厕所的瞬间冲出唇舌——他忘了，那玩意儿还操在他的屁股里。  
触须恶意的撞上了前列腺，卡尔顿在那个瞬间迎来了一个小高潮，透明粘稠的前液濡湿了他的内裤——若非是眼疾手快的靠上了洗手台，他几乎要双膝瘫软，跪倒在地。  
臣服于来自另一个星球的王所施予的快感。

“不……别是这里……”  
卡尔顿的嘴唇蠕动着，他低声乞求着暴君的仁慈，却在下一轮愈发用力的顶撞中希望落空。  
“见鬼……！”  
你很喜欢这样。  
无数银灰色的细丝交缠融合，勾勒出了那颗狞笑着的脑袋。不同于液体冰凉，它口中喷吐出的温热气息迎着卡尔顿的面颊扑来，他腰身酸软，几乎无法站立。  
我能感觉到，卡尔，你的激素含量正在飙升。  
它低低的笑了，触手在层层布料中缠上卡尔顿的性器官，将它吐出的液体席卷，一星半点也无残留。  
就是现在。

卡尔顿无暇理会，他的全部注意都放在了离他左手边不远的大门，这开放式毫无阻碍的卫生间时刻准备着迎接它的下一个客人。  
他毫不怀疑，这位施暴者会将任何撞见这一幕的倒霉蛋的脑袋咬碎。

暴乱倒是很享受这样的感觉，它甚至分出了两根细小的触手去拉扯卡尔顿的乳头——天生一副禁欲模样的科学家兼总裁向他抗议过许多次，但很明显，那并不顶用。  
卡尔顿显然是抗拒的，这让惯于独裁和支配的外星统治者很不满意，于是它更加卖力地操起了它宿主身体里最让他承受不住的一点，强迫他在非自愿的情况下为它将自己完全打开。  
我不喜欢那些女人看你的表情——以及某些男人。  
总裁先生的好看倒是毋庸置疑的，从他的青少年时期开始，不知有多少少女为他倾倒——当然，雄性生物的数量也相当可观。  
但他厌恶情爱，在他眼里，那是上帝给这些残破的躯体上所添加的，继性欲之后的第二项多余的附属。  
你是我的。  
但不知怎的，从暴乱口中吐出的这句话却意外的令他安心。

外星领袖很快不满于他因死死咬住自己的手背而只能含混发出的低呜，它喜欢听见卡尔顿的呻吟，尽管这要求显得那么不合时宜。可怜的总裁先生当然不会答应，并且试图挪动自己早已经软的像是滩水的双腿，进入到隔间里——他显而易见的失败了，因对他施加快感的凶手并未恩赐它的允准。

“……德雷克先生？”

不不不不不，你不能在这里咬掉他的头！  
卡尔顿艰难的转动他的眼球看向门口，在心里疯狂的大喊着。所幸暴乱几乎将他身体因这场隐秘的情事分泌的一切液体给掠夺殆尽，他看上去并不像是暴乱眼中的那般淫乱。  
我可以在任何我想的时候咬掉任何人的头。  
触手的操纵者显然是不满了，它再次恶狠狠的撞上那个早已经经受了太多狂轰乱砸的腺体，卡尔顿觉得自己像是已经被操烂了。

他当然没有表现出来，我们的德雷克先生最擅长的便是为他自己戴上温文尔雅的面具。  
他低低喘了一声，像是用尽了全身的力气的直起身子，向那位显然只是想上个厕所的不速之客摆了摆手，扯出一个弧度完美的笑容。  
“胃病总那么折磨人，不是吗？”

于是在那位先生表达深切的关怀与感同身受的抱歉之后，卡尔顿深吸了口气，在无休止的操弄中强打起精神，向某个隔间缓慢前行着，同他暴躁的共生体谈起了条件。暴乱自然是不满于他将它赋予的快感称作胃病的，它听上去很生气——而随之而来的便是那该死的流体钻入了他的马眼。  
卡尔顿以最低的声线咒骂出了一个肮脏的单词，他终于冲进了隔间里，跌坐在马桶上。  
我们残暴的共生体终于答应了他的要求……不，应该说，恳求，在他给出了回去暴乱可以做任何它想做的事的承诺之后。  
现在我并没有进食的欲望，他很幸运。  
卡尔顿昏昏沉沉的，他想要射出点什么，可那该死的触手就那样堵在那里，将他所能射出的一切液体吞噬——事实上，他已经不能再射出什么了，他的阴茎高高挺立着，但已叫贪婪的共生体吸吮至内里枯竭。  
这显然是暴乱给他设的套，感谢那位贸然闯入的先生，他为霸道的共生体提供了绝佳的时机。  
暴乱发出了一声低笑。

卡尔顿接受到了他的膀胱传来的信号，那双漂亮的瞳孔骤然收缩，蓄满了的泪水终于顺着他脸颊滑落，他清楚的感觉到有什么不耻的液体正迫不及待的喷涌而出——所幸，暴乱提前脱下了他的裤子，并在他近乎狂乱的乞求中，撤去了那条该死的堵住他一切快感的宣泄出口的触手。  
被快感折磨到几乎失去理智的总裁先生闭上了眼，拒绝看见那道宣告他被干到爽的失禁的弧线。  
他的嗓子里发出一声经过重重压抑的低吟，带着浓重的鼻音。

卡尔顿不记得自己是怎么走出那场酒宴的，他太累了，疲倦写满了他的脸，尽管他向外宣称是犯了胃病。人们向他嘘寒问暖，但他清楚他们的心里写满了怀疑。  
眼下的他无力再给出一字一句的嘲讽，那张能言善辩的嘴唇全靠它的本能张合着，吐出虚假的客套官话。  
他的行动完全靠暴乱支撑着，这贪婪的寄生体将宿主的体力全数耗尽，转化为他自己的燃料。  
暴乱对于他遗失的那部分液体感到耿耿于怀，虽然它乐于看见那位在外人口中眼里总是风度翩翩的伪君子德雷克不为人知的一面，但它仍然不满意。  
谁知道呢，或许它只是需要一个惩罚的借口。毕竟，我们仁慈的德雷克先生为了保护那位误入暴君领地的不速之客——尽管实际上是为了他自己在社会上的名誉——在意乱情迷中赋予了暴乱对他做任何事的权利。  
虽然它本就拥有。

线条流畅张放的车身跃入夜色，对于后座上早已经疲倦到无力抬眼的总裁先生——或者更准确的说，是对于他体内那位蠢蠢欲动的外星统治者来说，这场“盛宴”还远未结束。


End file.
